Euphoria
by Procastinatestoomuch
Summary: After seven years of hiding her feelings, Kayano Kaede has decided to finally be honest with Nagisa. She was prepared to be rejected by the man who never considered her as a woman. She knew that even Karma had better chances than her. But she's got nothing to lose, right?(HIATUS)
1. Prologue

_Oh just text him for god sake._

Yukimura Akari wasn't a nervous or shy person. She wasn't hesitant or indecisive either. She was the kind of person who tackles her problems or challenges head first and gives it her all in things she puts her mind into.

She was an actress, a successful one too.

She's acted in many big movies and dramas. She's faced a Mach 40 tentacle monster.

The point is, she doesn't lose her cool.

 _At least, not usually._

But right now, to say she was nervous was an understatement.

She pulled her hair in frustration and glared at her bedside table as though it offended her mother.

 _What oh what had gotten Yukimura Akari so agitated?_

It was the simple matter of texting the short,blue haired boy who sat next to her during her third year of middle school.

He was the only person capable of breaking the mask that could fool even the former God of Death.

She was satisfied with staying at the sidelines, with just being a friend.

But during the last 3-E class reunion, Hara Sumire had chastised her for her unwillingness to act upon her feelings for Shoita Nagisa.

" _Kayano, what you're doing right now, it was really brave during middle school but it's been seven years and you still like him._

 _It's really unhealthy to suppress your feelings. And if you're hesitating because you don't want to distract him,then that's insulting to both him and you. He's your friend, right? He'll want to know what's troubling you or your true feelings. And since it's Nagisa, he'll understand."_

It's true. She didn't want to get in his way. But keeping the act of a friend for seven years was exhausting. Hara was right, this was unhealthy. Kanzaki too had given her wise words of advice

" _It's time you think about yourself, Kayano. Make him notice you. After all, your feelings don't have to be unrequited. You'll never know if you don't try. And you have nothing to lose. You should be honest with him before it's too late."_

" _Yeah Kaede! Show off your charms, before some other woman seduces him."_

" _Or man. Our Nagisa has no shortage of male suitors," added Nakamura Rio_

Even Maehara Hiroto had offered to teach his foolproof ways of wooing someone, dubbed 'Life Hacks of a Sleazebag' by Okano Hinata, which she had politely rejected.

But it touched her, her friends' encouragement and help for winning the heart of the man who was denser than Karasuma sensei. She decided she'll try for both them and for herself.

 _Now come on, Akari! You're not a naive middle school student, you're a mature successful woman. Texting is child's play!_

She supposed she was particularly scared because her first attempt had resulted with both of them babysitting his students. But this time she was going to be clear. She wants to meet up with him. Alone.

She picked up her phone and texted him.

 _ **Hey Nagisa**_

 _ **Are you free this weekend?**_


	2. Chapter 1

_She's done it._

She stared at her phone screen. This should be fine, right? It doesn't look desperate or awkward. It looked casual.

 _Should I hint something, just so that he'll have an idea of what I want to say?_

She decided against it. Nagisa won't know if someone was flirting with him even if they try the most obvious tricks in the book while wearing a shirt that says 'I LOVE NAGISA!' surrounded by hearts on it. In fact, he'll probably think it's a joke, or that they were referring to another Nagisa.

She sighs and puts her phone down. He's a busy man, he obviously won't reply so quickly. She looked at the time. She should probably get ready, since a party was being thrown for the cast and staff of her most recent movie in light of its success. She wasn't particularly keen on going but not doing so would be rude

 _Come on Akari, you can't neglect your life due to lovesickness._

 _/_

By the time she was back, she was exhausted. Her colleagues had been a little too enthusiastic with drinking. One of them had been convinced that she was the old lady that gave her free sweets when she was younger, and had clung on to her demanding pudding. Her name was Kosaka Yumi, or at least her stage name was. She was tall, with brown hair styled in manner similar to Fuwa's during middle school. She was a fine specimen from big chest land. She didn't exactly like Akari, since got the role of the female protagonist in a drama Yumi was hoping to get. Akari had tried her best to be polite, but the drunk woman had really put her patience to trial.

 _First of all, even if I had pudding, I wouldn't give it you, you pudding stealing mushroom!_

To make matters worse, her director had misread her signs for help as willingness to take the drunk actress home. She tried her best to drive Yumi home without revealing both their identities. Yumi had not made her job easier. After realising that Akari had no intention of providing her pudding, she had thrown a tantrum to drive the car. She even bit her ear, with the excuse that she thought it was sushi.

In the end, Yumi had stolen her shoes and puked all over her favourite jacket.

In short, it had been a long evening for Yukimura Akari, and she had never been more grateful for her bed than she was at that moment. She was so tired that even if Nagisa showed up at her doorstep to confess his undying love for her, she'll probably tell him to come back the next day ( She wouldn't. No matter what the reason, she was always ready to listen to Nagisa. Sometimes she liked to pretend she wasn't as whipped for Nagisa as she was)

She half heartedly scrolled through her phone and noticed Nagisa had replied.

 _ **I'm free this Saturday**_

 _ **evening**_

 _ **Why tho**_

 _ **Do u want to meet up**_

She didn't even have to ask. She read his messages once more before replying

 **Yes**

 **If u don't mind**

She wasn't expecting an instant reply, since it was late and she was half awake herself.

 _ **Nagisa:Not at all**_

 _ **It's been awhile**_

 _ **since we last met**_

 _ **I'm actually happy**_

 _ **Where do you want to meet up**_

She blushed

 _He said he was happy we're meeting up._

 _Calm down, he probably didn't mean it that way. It's all platonic._

But nonetheless, that one line made her feel a lot happier.

 **Me:Hehe I missed u too**

 **Don't worry about the location**

 **It's a surprise :)**

 _ **Nagisa:Ok then I'll**_

 _ **leave it to you**_

 _ **Tho if we're**_

 _ **getting smthg to**_

 _ **eat then it better be**_

 _ **a place that serves**_

 _ **actual food,not just**_

 _ **pudding**_

 **Me:Pudding is real food**

 **But I'll give in to what sensei**

 **wants this time**

 **I better sleep, I have work**

 **in the morning**

 **G'night**

With that, she put her phone down and drifted off to sleep.

/

She didn't mean to leave planning for her 'date' with Nagisa till Saturday morning, but she had been so busy with work that week she didn't have time to even give it a second thought.

Right now, she cursed her half asleep mind that thought it was a good idea to plan the 'date' all by herself.

 _I even said it was a surprise. With a smiley face! God I hope he isn't expecting anything special._

It was beyond her. It was time to seek the help of experts.

She texted the girl's group chat

'Swiggy swaggy tentacle promotion mademoiselles' it was called.

Got to say, Yada's naming sense was something else.

She explained her predicament to the girls.

Hinano was quick to reply.

 _ **Kurahashi Hinano: Take him to the zoo,Kaede!**_

 _ **Nakamura Rio: Yeah & confess to him surrounded by chimpanzees**_

 _ **Real romantic**_

The zoo would require the whole day. She only had this evening. Plus, zoos tend to be crowded, she preferred a quieter environment to do something as important as confessing.

She told them so.

 _ **Me: I was thinking of a sushi restaurant**_

 _ **Since he really likes sushi**_

 _ **Do u guys know any good ones?**_

Rinka suggested one. She also recommended the nearby park.

 _ **Hayami Rinka: I go there when I want to be alone**_

 _ **It's a nice place, quiet and peaceful**_

 _ **U two won't be disturbed**_

 _ **Me: that sounds great**_

 _ **Thanks guys**_

 _ **Nakamura Rio : u r now in our debt**_

 _ **Me: u didn't even do anything…**_

 _ **Nakamura Rio : shhh...more importantly,**_

 _ **what are you going to**_

 _ **wear?**_

 _ **/**_ **/** /

Sushi and park. Park and sushi.

It sounds good. And after an hour of discussing the the possible outfits to wear (Towards the end the suggestion were absolutely ridiculous, coconut bra and pencil skirt being some of the more saner outfits suggested), she decided to go with Okuda's advice of wearing something simple. After all, Nagisa won't notice what she was wearing.

She piled her black hair up, and put on her wig. Her now green hair do was styled the way it was in middle school. Looking at her reflection in the mirror made her feel nostalgic.

 _It's really been more than seven years since we met Korosensei. To think I wish that he would be spying on Nagisa and I, just to see him one more time…_

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about things like that. Right now, she should be focusing on confessing to Nagisa.

 _The timing is everything._

She hadn't prepared what to say. This would be the first time she'll be confessing to someone without reading a script beforehand. She took a deep breath in.

She could do this. Even if she was rejected, she'll be fine. She looked at her watch.

 _It's time._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hey, this is my second story. To be honest I don't know where I'm heading with this and the updates will probably be irregular. I could update twice a day or once every two or three days, but hopefully I'll post one chapter per week.**

 **Thank you for reading my story and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors.**

 **To Toushiro12 : Thanks a lot for reading this story and taking the time to review**

 **Yours is the first review I've ever gotten and reading it made me really happy.**

 **I'm glad you liked the prologue.**


	3. Chapter 2 (part 1)

"-and then we realize that the kid was fooling us all along, the tape was tied to a branch of a tree this whole time. The director was fuming. We had wasted an entire day on that incident," she said, walking a few steps ahead of him. They had just gotten out of the sushi restaurant. The food and atmosphere was really good. They had fun. She needed to thank Hayami more properly.

 _Maybe I'll try getting Fuji Hiroshi's autograph. I know she likes him, even if she denies it._

Now here they were, walking in the nearby park. There was hardly anyone besides the two of them. Like Hayami said, it was quiet and peaceful.

It was the perfect time to confess.

Except it wasn't. Yukimura Akari was rambling. Rambling about the most insignificant things and trying to get her heart to calm down.

 _Stop stalling!_

 _I'm not! The mood just isn't right._

 _Sure_

Great, now she was arguing with herself.

 _Just get over with it. It's like pulling a bandaid. Do it Akari!_

She clenched her sweaty palms.

"Nagisa... I have something to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago."

She waited for him to respond. But he didn' turned around.

"Nagisa?"

He jumped.

"Sorry, I zoned out a little," he said shaking his head slightly. "It's just that hairstyle. It makes me feel that we're back in middle school."

He smiled, a slightly sad smile.

"Of course,things aren't the same. You've grown taller."

She knew that it wasn't just that,but decided not to dig deeper into the subject. If he wants to talk about it, he'll use a more direct approach. She trusted him to tell her things at his own pace.

"Anyway, what was it that you wanted to say, Kayano?"

Ah, what was it that she wanted to say?

"Um...oh that... it's...Nagisa, we'll always be friends right?"

"Yeah,why?"

"No matter what I say now,that won't change, right?"

"It shouldn't. What's wrong Kayano?"

"You won't hate me, right?"

Nagisa stared at the fidgety girl in front of him. ' _Her wavelenght is all messed up'_ he realized. _'She's really nervous.'_

And so,like he had done with his students so many times,he leaned forward and touched her shoulder.

"Kayano, it's alright. It's going to be fine. You're really important to me, a friend I really care about like Sugino,Karma and the rest. So no matter what happens, I won't hate you. So what's bothering you?

Oh wait,don't tell me you're the sister of one of my old students seeking revenge?

I didn't do anything, I'm innocent!"

She let out a shaky laugh.

"No, I'm saving that for later. It's just…"

She grabbed his collar, and pulled him forward. She pressed her lips against his cheek. She felt him stiffen slightly and pulled back.

"I like- no love. I love you, Nagisa. Not platonically, but romantically."

/

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **So...what is Nagisa going to say?**


	4. Chapter 2(part 2)

It's been 5 minutes.

Nagisa hadn't moved an inch.

He stared at her with wide eyes, as though she had proved the existence of unicorns.

Seriously, he hadn't even considered the fact she might be interested in him. She knew that, but it still stung a little.

"... aren't you going to say something?"

She muttered, eyes downcast,cheeks burning.

 _She did it, now it's time to face the consequences._

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm lying? It would be a joke of very poor taste."

"It would," he said lamely. He sighed.

"This is a lot to take in. F-for how long? And why me?"

"Since middle school," She answered, not taking her eyes off of the ground.

 _Oh look, a bug! And it's green. How interesting._

"And as for why you, it's because uh…"

 _Please give me courage, Master Bug._

" It's because you...saved me. You were the reason I didn't feel empty without the constant motivation of revenge or pain from tentacles or the loss of family. Your bloodlust filled me up with warm. And...I really like that look in your eyes. That straight forward look, always focused towards your goals. I think that's what made me fall for you. And on top of that you're kind and gentle. You see people...Nagisa. You see people without judgement or condemnation. And you're talented, you could have used those talents for your own needs but you chose to help people."

 _You're ranting Akari, you're going off track._

"The point is, you're amazing Nagisa. Even if you don't see that yourself, people like me notice and what we see bewitches us," she said, finally looking him in the eye.

 _Goodbye Master Bug and thank you for everything you've done. You will be missed._

"And before I knew it, just being with you makes me happy. Even if it is just as your friend."

Then there was silence. She didn't break eye contact. The shock and confusion had vanished from his face. His expression was blank but his eyes were intense as he quietly analyzed her and considered her words. She felt vulnerable. She had dropped the act she worked so hard for seven years to maintain.

 _I can't act in front of him anymore. I can't hide anymore._

 _The movies don't show how terrifying this really is!_

"Kayano," he said, and his voice was so gentle, but it hurt as though he yelled at her.

She knew where this was heading.

"This is the first anyone has ever told me anything like this. I'm not really sure how to word this properly and I don't want to hurt you."

"But I can't return your feelings. You are precious to me, I care and worry about you and enjoy talking to you, but I don't think my feelings go beyond that of a friend. I'm happy that you think so highly of me but I don't see you the same way you see me"

She swallowed. She tried her best to keep to keep her voice stable as she said-

"I know. I wasn't expecting anything anything tonight. I just wanted to be honest for once and move forward. I'm tired of hiding and not progressing at all. And also you deserved to know."

She smiled her best smile,the one reserved for the higher ups in her work and she knew he saw right through it.

"Thank you for listening and being honest with me. I hope you don't feel burdened by my words because that was not my intention. Say Nagisa, we can still be friends right?"

"Of course," he said smiling.

"Kayano?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to be happy."

"I want to be happy too. And don't worry, I will be."

/

Karma Akabane could finally go home. He was relieved because if he had to stay a minute longer he couldn't guarantee the safety of those present in the meeting.

His superiors were idiots. If he was still in middle school he would have stuffed wasabi up all their noses.

Pity doing so now would get him fired.

 _I need a drink._

It appears that luck was finally on his side that evening because just then Nagisa called, inviting him for a couple of drinks.

It was strange. Usually it was he who initiated things. But he had a rough day at work and he wasn't the one paying so he saw no reason to refuse.

They agreed to meet up at their usual pub.

" _I'll see you there."_

With that Nagisa ended the call.

 _'What's wrong with him?'_ he thought

 _'I guess I'll find out soon enough.'_

/

Akari buried her face in her pillow. She was expecting this. This was the only outcome possible. They don't even see each other much. If he didn't have feelings for her in middle school, it wasn't going to sprout out of nowhere in next seven years.

This was the most obvious outcome.

 _But why does it hurt so much?_

 _Why won't the tears stop flowing?_

She could feel her phone vibrating in pocket. It's probably her friends asking how the 'date' went or her manager. She took it out and shut in her bedside table.

Right now she wanted to be left alone.

It was just getting rejected. She's been through worse. She's lost her sister and her beloved sensei. Compared to that, this should be nothing.

 _And yet it hurts so much._

He was alive. She was alive. They were still friends.

 _And yet it feels like I lost something precious._

 _/_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **It gets better... hopefully.**

 **Anyway criticism of any form is accepted**


	5. Chapter 3

"-and now he doesn't even answer my messages! He used to call me everyday during high school. And now he doesn't even have time for me! Sugino is drifting away from will not go unpunished. I won't forgive him so easily this time."

Karma stared at his little blue haired friend. This was the most energetic he has seen Nagisa when he was drunk. Usually, it was him that ranted about his problems while Nagisa was half passed out.

"Look, not that I don't enjoy listening to how much you adore your students and you whining about your unrequited love for Sugino, but can you tell me what's really bothering you? And don't tell me it's nothing. You've been acting strange ever since you called me."

Nagisa sighed. He buried his head in his hands on the table. For a minute there was silence.

 _Did he pass out?_

"Oi, Nagisa! You awake?"

"Kayano confessed to me."

It was quietly said. If Karma hadn't been paying attention, he would have missed it.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Woah...I never thought she had it in her to actually do it. Kayano got tired of being in the sidelines, huh?

Nagisa lifted his head.

"Wait, you knew?"

"What? That Kayano likes you? Everyone knew except you. She might have been a prodigy actress and all, but she was more transparent than Okuda's glasses when it came to her feelings for you. It's surprising you didn't realize after so long. The world is a dangerous place, Nagisa, it's not smart to be that dense."

"..."

"So, what did Prince Charming do after hearing his Princess' true feelings for him?"

"I rejected her."

"Oh?"

"What do I do, Karma? I told her we'll still be friends, but I don't know how to face her.

I don't want to hurt her but I don't know how to do that."

"...Do you find her attractive, Nagisa?"

"... what?"

"Do you think she's pretty or cute or whatever?"

Nagisa's cheeks went redder and Karma doubted it was the alcohol.

"Umm...yeah. She's cute or pretty or whatever."

"Ooooh. So you aren't that dense. My Nagisa is growing up."

"Karmaaaa,I'm being serious"

"So am I,Nagisaaaa. Anyway, do you hate being with her?"

"No, I like talking to her. Being with her is fun."

"Is there anything about her that bothers you?"

"No, not really."

"Do you like someone? Romantically?"

"No…"

"Can you guarantee that you'll never feel anything more than friendship towards Kayano?"

"I-I...I don't know…"

"So there's nothing holding you back from giving her a chance then?"

"Giving her a chance! I just rejected her!"

"Now, now, Lily Potter rejected James Potter tons of times. What if she decided not pursue her relationship with him because she rejected him once or twice? Harry Potter would have never been born!"

"Can you not give me relationship advices from Harry Potter? And besides I don't want to give her false hope. I don't want to hurt her more than I already have."

"Then do it discreetly. You were an assassin. This should be a piece of a cake for you, analysing your target without giving yourself away."

Looking at the look of disbelief on Nagisa's face, he sighed.

"Look, just don't do anything you'll regret. Trust me, you'll hate yourself more than ever for noticing things too late. And as for how to face Kayano, just act normal. She said she wanted to remain friends with you right?"

Nagisa nodded.

"Then that's great. Give her what she wants. Just don't avoid her or act distant with her. It'll make her regret being honest with you and make her think you hate her . Which you don't, right?"

"No, of course not. By the way, are you alright, Karma?"

"Well I regret not blackmailing Mr Nakato with the pictures I have of him cheating on his wife with his secretary (How cliché, honestly) but otherwise I'm good. Why?"

"It just sounded like you were speaking out of your own experience,you know, when you told me not to avoid her and stuff."

 _Damn he noticed._

This guy was far too observant for his own good. Even when drunk.

If only he was this observant when he came to his own love life, Kayano's life would have been a lot easier.

"...I was rejected by Okuda. Three weeks ago. We haven't talked since."

"...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not giving up. She can't avoid me forever. I'm going to make her fall for me, hook, line and sinker"

He took a sip out of his drink.

"And besides, if it doesn't work out, I can always marry Nagisa."

"Don't say ridiculous things."

"Aww you hurt my feelings. Breaking two hearts in one night, you're quite the player Nagisa, even if you don't look like it."

"...I could say the same for you Karma. Confessing to Okuda, proposing to me. A busy man aren't you?"

"Touche. Well if we're getting married, would you wear the dress?"

"Why should I wear the dress? Why's it always me? You trying wearing one for a change."

"Nagisa's getting bold tonight hmmm. Well if that man over there passes out after two more drinks, I'll wear the dress. If he passes out after three, you'll wear it."

"What if he passes out after one drink or more than three drinks?"

" Then we both wear dresses."

"...Deal."

/

Sugino Tomohito was exhausted. His training was harsh and his coach was a real slave driver. He respected her, really, but right now he hoped that her choco chip cookies turn out to be raisin ones.

He scrolled through his phone. It's been ages since he last touched it as he usually was too tired to do anything other than sleeping when his training was done.

There were plenty of messages from the usual crowd, his old highschool friends and middle school friends. But what really caught his eye was a video sent by Karma.

 _ **Karma :The love of your life misses you~**_

It was then he learned that a lonely drunk Nagisa was a scary Nagisa. And to never ignore him again.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **A/N : Karmanami anyone? And also between Karma and Kayano, people tend to forget Sugino. There's not enough Sugino and Nagisa interactions here. And am I the only one who wants to see Karma in a dress?**

 **Anyways sorry for the lack of Nagikae in this chapter for those who were looking forward to it. I'll try to add more of them in future chapters.**

 **And thank you for all those who reviewed. Your words motivate me to keep writing.**

 **Criticism of any form is accepted**

 **Until next time :)**


	6. Chapter 4

She couldn't remember when she fell asleep. At first, she couldn't remember anything at all. She just felt strangely empty. And then the memories of what happened the previous night hit her like a truck.

She groaned loudly.

 _Ugh how do I face him now?_

She had asked him, borderline begged him that they continue being friends. Normal friends. But she didn't know how to do that.

 _How did we behave around each other before last night? Now, everything thing I could possibly do in every possible scenario seems awkward._

Could they ever go back to how things were before?

Just then, her ringtone interrupted her thoughts. She took her phone out of her drawer. It was Nakamura.

 _Act normal._

" Wow someone must love really love me, to actually call all the way from England. Isn't it late over there, Nakamura?"

"No, it's just eleven. I'm going to stay up anyway, have this project to complete. But anyways, you had us worried for a moment when you didn't answer any of our messages or calls. But then we realized, you wouldn't want us interrupting you two when you were doing the nasty."

"N-nakamura," she stuttered, going red.

 _No, don't imagine it! Akari, you dirty minded girl, he just rejected you. Don't fantasize about him now._

"What's wrong? You're being suspiciously quiet. Recalling things from last night? You're nasty, Kayano~"

"It wasn't like t-that. I confessed and he rejected me. That's...it. I asked him if we could go back to being friends. He agreed."

There was silence for a minute. And then-

"So you're just giving up? That's not like you at all."

"But he rejected me-"

" That doesn't mean it's the end of it. Everyone gets rejected once or twice. Did James Potter give up on Lily when he was rejected? If he had, Harry Potter wouldn't have been born."

"Then they wouldn't have died."

"Details, details. The point is, you absolutely must not give up now. So what if he rejected you? Keep trying, make him fall for you. Kayano, you haven't given it your all yet. You've just confessed, you've just taken a step forward. Look, if you tried your hardest and if he still doesn't change his mind, then there's nothing you can do but move on. But if you give up now, you will regret it. And Koro Sensei...has taught us better than that."

That was...true. Their teacher had taught them better than to give up on a kill before picking up the blade.

 _You can kill it if you try._

That was what her sister and Koro sensei had taught her that and now she was going against those sighed.

"You're right. I shouldn't give up after a half hearted try like this. I was being stupid. Sorry Nakamura."

She heard her friend chuckle.

"You owe me a big one,Kayano. I don't usually do pep talks. This is really out of character for me."

"Being in your debt frightens me…"

"Well there's nothing you can do about it now. Anyways, Nagisa sees you now. Now that he knows how you feel about him, he'll be conscious of your every move. You can take advantage of that. Alright, this is the end of the exclusive Rio Nakamura's Don't Be An Idiot Counseling. RNDBAIC for will be taken later. See ya, Kayano."

"Bye, Nakamura. And thank you.

/

Rio Nakamura cut the call with a bitter taste in her mouth. She didn't like Nagisa like that anymore. She wasn't like Kayano. She couldn't have one sided feelings for the same man for seven years. But she felt like a hypocrite.

 _I talked big about not giving up, but in the end I couldn't even give him chocolates for Valentine's Day._

Stop. Stop thinking about that 's pointless. She got over him a long time ago.

 _Right now I should focus on this project._

She sighed.

 _Good luck, Kayano. You'll need it._

 _/_

She had decided to continue pursuing Nagisa. After her call with Nakamura, she told the rest that she had been rejected, but wasn't planning to back out just yet. That evening, she met up with those who were available, Fuwa,Katoaka, Yada, Kurahashi, Hazama, Hara, Okano and Kanzaki at their mountain. They cleaned and fooled around. She got encouragement from them all. Hazama even offered books on how to bewitch men and how to obtain justice from those who rejected you (she declined but was nonetheless grateful). They had dinner at Muramatsu place, where they met Teresaka, Yoshida and Itona. It was fun. She even received a call from Bitch sensei, who told her fool proof ways to seduce men who reject you.

" _Play a little hard to get, but not too much. Once you have him in your arms, it's all about the tongue. Especially when it's wrapped around-"_

She had cut the call there with a hurried goodbye.

By the end of the day, she felt a lot less empty and a lot more cheerful. Even if Nagisa rejects her, she wasn't alone.

Speaking about Nagisa, she would have to start all over again. But this time with a carefully planned strategy.

Unfortunately, there was no time for that, as for the following few months, she had been incredibly busy with filming.

She was still in contact with Nagisa, they texted on a daily basis. If you look at their messages, you won't be able to tell if anything changed. It was the same as usual.

But in the end, it was only texting. She hadn't spoken to him since that night. She decided to postpone her plans for winning Nagisa's heart till after her shooting was done, during her break.

Till then, she could only hope that he wouldn't be seduced by some big breasted hot chick (or some macho muscle man),though the chances are low, he hadn't liked anyone for the past seven years.

The next time they'll meet would be at the next class reunion at Okinawa, during her break. This was a great opportunity, and she planned to utilize it to the fullest.

She was excited to have the whole class together again. She was also anxious to see him. No matter how awkward their meeting will be, she had missed him. She wanted to see him.

 _And move forward. One step at a time._

 _ **/**_

 **A/N : I'm not really satisfied with the end of this chapter. And sorry for the lack of Nagikae again. Next chapter is the one, I promise. As for this chapter, I'm really fond of the bonds between different members of the class so I fit them in whenever I could. So I apologize to those who find these bonding moments excessive and are looking forward to the romance. And I also apologize for any grammatical errors. Anyways, Nakamura deserves better.**

 **And more Nagikae and side Karmanami (and other pairings) next time.**

 **To the guest who said it was impressive how quickly I updated, well, this is my first multi chapter fic, so I got a little over enthusiastic. And awkward Nagikae is on the way. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story!**

 **Thanks to all those who read, favorited,followed or reviewed my story!**

 **I hope my writing can live up to your expectations.**

 **Criticism of any form is accepted.**

 **So until next time!**


	7. Chapter 5 (part 1)

_You can do this,Akari!_

She's been telling herself that a lot recently, but nonetheless it still doesn't ease her nerves. The Golden week had just begun, and in two days time, they'll be heading for Okinawa for four days. However, she had to clear certain things before the trip.

She had to talk to Nagisa. And she was almost as nervous as she was the night she confessed. But it had to be done. She didn't want to make things awkward for the others and she also wanted see him. She took a deep breath before she got out of the car. This time, she wasn't wearing a wig, but had a hair done in a bun and she wore a cap. Along with that she wore shades and a mask. To complete the look, she wore a long black coat. She looked suspicious, very suspicious and wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors called the police. But she had been too nervous to pay heed to her disguise. At that moment though, she regretted not wearing something lighter. It was getting suffocatingly hot.

' _We're friends, we're going to be fine. Absolutely fine,'_ she chanted in her head as she made her way to Nagisa's apartment. The building itself was modest. It didn't look look too luxurious, but it was clean and well maintained. It wasn't bad for a novice teacher. She clenched her teeth and lifted a her hand to knock.

 _Eww my palms are so sweaty._

She knocked twice and stepped back. It seemed to take forever for the door to open. She didn't know whether she was hoping for him to be home or not. When she finally heard the door being unlocked, she felt like puking.

 _Calm down calm down calm down._

At first, for a brief second, he appeared shocked. And then he tilted his head, looking at her with uncertainty.

"Kayano?"

 _How did he know it was me?_

"Um...hey Nagisa. Can I- can I come in?"

"...sure."

With her heart beating vigorously (She was certain that he could hear it) ,she followed him inside. His apartment was neat enough, but there were reference books every where. Right then, she wasn't in the state of mind to admire his humble dwelling.

"H-how did you know it was me?"

"Well, you're the only one who would visit me in the middle of the day dressed like a murderer from those B rated movies."

"Hahaha. Of course! It's so obvious, hahaha…"

She continued to laugh, but on the inside she wanted to cry.

 _Stop it! That laugh's faker than Yumi's eyelashes and he knows it._

She cleaned her throat.

"S-so, nice weather huh?

 _Wow, classic. Brilliantly done, actress Mase Haruna._

 _Oh shut up. You're a part of my brain, inner voice, you can't get sarcastic with me. You're supposed to be helping me!_

"Er...yeah. It's a bit too hot though. Anyways,Kayano, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

 _Why am I here? Good question. I can't really recall myself. Maybe I should go just home._

"Uh... about that...er you see... after that night, you know when I...yeah, you and I haven't really talked. So I thought we should get things straightened out between us...so that we don't make things awkward for the others during the trip...and also because I miss talking to you normally."

She had whispered the last part so she wasn't sure he heard it. She clenched her fists and smiled.

"That seems unnecessary now, I'm sorry for wasting your time, I'll be leaving now-"

"Wait, you're right," he interrupted, grabbing her wrist to prevent her from leaving. She could feel her face burn and her heart rate increase. She had a feeling he noticed and felt embarrassed for reacting this way because of the simplest touch.

"We should talk. If we keep ignoring this awkwardness,we'll fall apart. I don't want to lose you, even if it's selfish of me."

She knew it was platonic, but she couldn't help blushing. Her face must have been redder than a tomato.

 _This is not good for my heart. According to the others, I should be trying to get him flustered but he can make me speechless with a few words. This isn't good, I'm supposed to make things less awkward._

"So um, why don't you sit down," he said pointing to his sofa. "I'll go get us some snacks. Cheer up, I have pudding."

/

 **A/N :** **This was the longest I've taken for a chapter, and it's so short. Anyways the second half of this will be released some time next week. I thank all those who read, reviewed, favorited and followed my story so far.**

 **I would have addressed those who reviewed individually, but I'm a little short on time so I'll do it in the next chapter.**

 **Sorry for any errors if they exist.**

 **See y'all later**


	8. Chapter 5(part 2)

_Yeah, this is awkward._

She was sitting on his sofa, staring at her palms.

 _Oh, I've never noticed that line._

She could hear Nagisa rummaging through his fridge.

 _That pudding must have buried deep inside._

"Do you want help?"

"No, I'm good. Just give me a minute. Um...you can watch some TV or read a book or something in the meantime."

"Alright then…"

She picked up a book on the table. Out fell a picture of Yumi. Well, at least it was Yumi's face. The rest of her body was photoshopped into a naked body that even Bitch sensei would be envious of.

"I finally found the pudding, I hope you like pomegranate juice, it's the only thing I have," said Nagisa as he walked in with a tray.

 _He looks so innocent, who would have thought?_

"So you're that kind of guy…"

"What do you mean?" He asked, frowning. His eyes widen when he realizes what she was holding.

"Tha-that's not mine. It was something I confiscated from one of my students when he was staring at it during class. I just forgot to return it. I'm not into th-things like that, I swear!"

"You really are becoming a lot like Korosensei…"

"No! It's not like that. It's-it's…"

She laughs as he becomes more flustered by the minute.

"I'm joking, relax. I can see now why Karma and Nakamura love to tease you. You get flustered so easily, it's fun."

To her surprise, he actually pouted.

" All of you are so mean. Why do I put up with this?"

"Now, don't be upset. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I'll give you half my pudding if you forgive me."

"Really? You? You'll give me half your pudding."

"Can't believe it, right? It's not for everyone I make such sacrifices. So, am I forgiven?"

"Alright, you're forgiven."

"Yes. Oh and…"

"And?"

"Do I really have to give you half my pudding?"

He chuckled as he sat down next to her.

"No, help yourself."

She smiled as she picked up her pudding.

 _We're talking, normally._

"I love you."

He dropped his spoon.

"Wait, please listen to me. I know that I told you that I'll be happy with us being just friends. But I can't do that, at least not without trying. You don't have to do anything. If I get hurt, it's going to be my fault. Just give me a chance to prove myself."

Nagisa absentmindedly brought his empty glass to his lips as he considered her words. With a sigh, he put it down.

"Alright, alright. But I want you to do me a favour."

"What will that be?"

"You have time till my students graduate. If I don't change mind by graduation...then, I want you to give up on me, move on and find someone who could make you happy. Can you do that?"

"That's really demanding of you, Nagisa."

"I know it is, but I don't want you to hung up on someone who'll may never return your feelings. You deserve more than that."

That was so like him. Even at a time like this, he cared more for her feelings, her future more than his own convenience or comfort.

"Graduation is my deadline, huh? That sounds great. Get ready Nagisa, I'm going to blow you away."

"Should I be worried?"

She grinned.

"You can't back out now, we made a deal. By the way, Nagisa?

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

/

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

"That was a really good movie. Thank you for taking me out, Karma."

"You can thank me by taking me out for dinner tomorrow."

"It'll be my treat. Speaking of dinner, that particular poison the heroine used to spike the drink of the guest was interesting. I wonder if I can create it. I think it'll require…"

He stared at her as she talked about the ingredients required to make the said potion. He had acted nonchalant the whole evening, but he was really happy they were talking again.

 _Looks like breaking in her lab at the middle of the night wasn't a complete waste after all._

"...what do you think, Karma?"

"I thought it was really predictable. Honestly, the apparently dead best friend being the final boss was really cliché. And the actress's acting was cringey. "

"You're really harsh, you won't enjoy life that way."

"I'm not harsh to you, am I?"

She didn't see the implication of his words. She smiled.

"No, you're not. It was surprising really, how nice you were. People call you scary, but I never thought you were. I like talking to you, more than anyone else," she said. He smirked.

"Is that a confession, are you finally returning my feelings?"

There was silence. And it was then he realized that his joke might have ruined his just mended relationship with Okuda.

"Ah, that wasn't a good joke. I'm sorry-"

"I want to kiss you," she interrupted, her face incredibly red.

"Wha-"

"Can I?"

"Umm… Sure? But-"

He was tugged forward by the collar. He felt soft lips on his own.

 _Oh God, is this_ ** _really_** _happening?_

 _/_

 **A/N : It's been awhile. Sorry for the late and rushed chapter. I've been traveling the past few days, so there wasn't time for this story. Also updates won't be as frequent as it used to be, my classes have begun. But I'll try updating at least once a week.**

 **i thank Guest and darkprincess238 for reviewing every chapter. Your words motivate me to write.**

 **Thanks to all those who read, review, favorite or follow my story.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
